


the things we've lost

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Fictober 2020 [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 19, F/M, Fictober 2020, Heavy Feelings, Mention of Clayton Reeves, Post-Episode s15e21 One Step Forward, Prompt 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: “I can’t do this anymore,” she sniffled, her head buried in his chest.“Shh,” Nick whispered, tenderly stroking her hair. “I know how you’re feeling, El. Believe me, I do. But it’ll get better, I promise.”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	the things we've lost

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 #Prompt 19: "I can't do this anymore"

“ **I can’t do this anymore** ,” she sniffled, her head buried in his chest.

“Shh,” Nick whispered, tenderly stroking her hair. “I know how you’re feeling, El. Believe me, I do. But it’ll get better, I promise.” He almost spoke as if he needed to reassure himself.

For a few minutes, Ellie just sat like this, head buried in his chest and her arms wrapped around his side, and tried to calm down with breathing in and out slowly. There were still tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked up at Nick, so much sadness and pain in her eyes. “I miss him.”

“Me too, Ellie, me too.” He sighed deeply and pulled her closer to his chest.

It had only been a week since Clayton Reeves, their co-worker and friend, had died and the wounds were still fresh and probably would sting for a long time.

“I can’t lose any more of my friends and loved ones, Nick. I just can’t,” Ellie’s voice was muffled.

“I wish I could promise that you won’t lose anyone else…” his voice was deep and soft, full of despair.

Both sat there on his couch in silence again, the only sounds coming from their breathing. Then, Ellie said under her breath, so quietly that Nick almost didn’t hear it, “please, Nick. Promise me something.”

“Hm?”

“Promise me that you won’t leave. Promise that you won’t leave me alone in this world. I need you.” More tears escaped her eyelids at this.

A few moments passed before Nick replied softly, “I promise, Ellie.”


End file.
